Appropedia (english)
Sharing knowledge to build rich, sustainable lives. Appropedia is the site for collaborative solutions in sustainability, poverty reduction and international development through the use of sound principles and appropriate technology and the sharing of wisdom and project information. It is a wiki, a type of website which allows anyone to add, remove, or edit content. Registration is encouraged but not required for contributors. What is Appropedia? Appropedia has been described as an "appropriate technology wiki," but it is much broader than that - it is a green living wiki and a wiki for all matters of international development and aid. Appropedia is an open site for stakeholders to come together to find, create and improve scalable and adaptable solutions. This can include sharing information and collaborating with others on how we can lighten our ecological footprint and live in harmony with nature and our environment in developed countries, or discuss eg low cost technologies for use in the developing world. A key aim of Appropedia is to provide this information, to support sustainable choices - sharing knowledge to build rich, sustainable lives. For more about our motivation, see Appropedia:Mission. Appropedia began in April of 2006. In the earliest stages it was a collaboration between passionate people from the United States and Australia, and quickly expanded to become a global project. A number of other similar sites have "joined with" Appropedia since its inception, bringing many content pages, readers and contributors, including: * Sustainable Development Wikia * WinWinWiki * Wikigreen.org * Village Earth's Appropriate Technology Wiki Project * HowToLiveWiki, home of the Hexayurt * The sGoals Wiki, a.k.a. the Sustainable Goals Wiki (sustainable business) More details: Appropedia:A history of collaboration. Content on Appropedia Appropedia welcomes contributions of many types of content: *Project histories and project how-tos *Textbook-style information, tables, and figures *Best practice in sustainability, development and all related fields *Designs *Photographs and illustrations *Information for finding supplies and help *Links and information on other organizations *Collaboration pages for co-creating solutions *Discussion pages for commenting on work done and work that needs to be done *More - whatever aids the causes of sustainability and overcoming poverty. People who make Appropedia possible You The community of contributors and visitors that makes Appropedia work, and makes working at Appropedia meaningful. Founder, admin and bureaucrat * Lonny Grafman Founding administrators * Chriswaterguy, a.k.a. Chris Watkins *Curt Beckmann * GoodSignal, a.k.a. Gabriel Krause. Founding technical administrator. Other administrators *On2Leggs, a.k.a. Ryan Legg - Senior staff at Cornell's Center for Sustainable Global Enterprise in charge of program development and management. *Vinay Gupta of the Hexayurt. * Jason Michael Smithson. Technical Assistance * Aaron Antrim, a student of Humboldt State University consulted the original appropedia team, and provided the recommendation to use MediaWiki software. * Jason Michael Smithson provides Technical Project Management and Systems Administration assistance. Once some of the pressing issues there are resolved he will be performing ongoing Web Optimization. (Beginning approximately April 2010.) The Foundation Oversight of Appropedia is provided by The Appropedia Foundation, which has a global focus and an international board of directors. It is registered in California as a non-profit organization and has 501©(3) (tax-exempt) status. The Foundation's Federal EIN (Tax ID) is 20-8982657. More questions? Do you have a question about how to participate? Wondering what exactly Appropedia's activities are? Starting a website and wondering how it fits with Appropedia? See Appropedia:FAQ, and if you still have questions, contact us. See also * http://www.appropedia.org/Appropedia:Vision_and_mission * http://www.appropedia.org/Appropedia:For_the_media * http://www.appropedia.org/Appropedia:Promotion_of_Appropedia * http://www.appropedia.org/:Category:Appropedia_press_releases * http://www.appropedia.org/Appropedia:Citations_in_the_literature Fonti * http://www.appropedia.org/Appropedia:About Categoria:Appropedia Categoria:Ecologismo Categoria:Enciclopedie on-line Categoria:Wikis ecologiste Categoria:Conoscenza libera Categoria:Sviluppo sostenibile